I'll Always Be There
by Maki Fujihara
Summary: As the group makes there way to the wall what kind of relationship begins to start between the Stark and Reed.


""Why do you continue to follow that bird." Asks the young Reed boy. He stood beside the Stark looking up at the three eyed raven. "It will follow you in your dreams so stop chasing it up trees."

Bran listened to him and turned to get down from the tree. "Why do you always come into my dreams?" No replay was made. "Hey I asked you a question." Bran's feet hit the floor of grass but no one was there when he turned around.

"Young Lord, wake up. It is light out now. We must continue toward the wall." insisted Osha. As the Stark boy wake up she helped him up. Hodor helped get him into his cart and pushed it along the trail. As the group went along, Bran couldn't help but remember the nights dream and continued to stare at the boy of question in front of him. It didn't take long for the blonde haired boy to realize this. Just for one second he turned his bright green eyes towards young lord. Bran's face quickly became flushed from the quick response of Jojen.

A quiet chuckle slipped from his mouth as his face turned fully around. "Now whats so funny?" Asked Meera.

"Nothin." Replayed Jojen as a smile gleamed upon his face.

Meera rolled her eyes at him. The older sister did not believe a word he said. She turned her head to look at the young lord only to his blushing face. "How long do you intend this little game to continue?" Meera asked as she glared at her younger brother. She gripped his shoulder telling him that she wasn't going to escape this one but no replay came from his mouth. "You can't stay silent forever. Everyone here knows. Even Rickon knows. The only one who doesn't is him." For a quick second they two turned around to look at the young boy who was talking to Osha and Rickon.

"I don't know what you are talking about dear sister." Jojen continued to only look straight forward unable to look at her in a lie.

For Jojen the day went by quite long and awkward, walking in silence beside his sister. After hours of walking they stopped for the night before it got dark. They made camp in the nearby forest to make sure that no one saw them.

Once they found a spot to settle down for the night, Osha laid down some pelts and placed Bran down upon them. The only people at camp at the time was Bran, Rickon, and Osha. The others went hunting in hopes to find food before dark. Not after long Osha left as well but not to far to collect wood for the fire. During that time the youngest Stark came over to the pelts that his young lord was sitting on and came to sit beside him.

"How much longer do you think it will be before we reach the wall?" Asked Rickon.

"I don't know. Maybe a month longer." Both of the boys looked tired. It had been a long journey to get where they are but they both know that they still had a long way to go.

"What do you think of Meera?" Rickon continued to ask questions but Bran knew that they were not the questions he wanted to ask.

"I think she is loyal and strong. I'm glad she is here with us."

"And what do you think about Jojen? A silence can upon the camp site. "Come on Bran. I saw you blushing today. What was that all about?" Before Bran got the chance to answer back Osha was back with the wood.

The fire that night burned bright. The other three returned with food and dinner was served in the dark of night. The night went like any other. They would all go asleep early so they could get up once it was bright out again. Before to long after they were finished eating everyone was asleep including the black haired young lord.

For once in a long time Bran had a dream. Not a vision but a full dream that he could control however he wanted it. But this dream was not a dream but a nightmare. The night of the fall of winterfell replayed over and over in his killing, the blood, the traitor.

Bran shot up from his sleep, gasping for as much air as he can get. After he calmed down he looked up at the still blazing camp fire. Across from the fire was the blonde haired boy, still awake staring at him.

"You're awake?" Asked the shaken up boy.

"Never fell asleep. Looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah. It was strange. You weren't there." He looked into the fire. Dazed as he remembered his days in Winterfell.

"You shouldn't be staying up. We have a lot of distance to cover tomorrow. Have to wake up early."

" I know, its just…" A pause came from the sentence and Bran knew he couldn't finish it.

Jojen got up and walked around the fire to where Bran's pelt had been laid out. He sat down beside the young boy and patted his head. "Everybody gets scared. Its normal." Jojen laid back pulling the Stark boy down with him. "I'm here for you and always will be. In reality and in your dreams." Those words were soothing to Bran. He placed his head on Jojens chest and fell asleep with him until the sun rose forcing the two wake up and begin another day towards castle black.


End file.
